


High School is much weirder than you could have thought (but maybe that's just because of the Host Club?)

by 100pureawesomeness



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Gay, Other, Reader Insert, finally doing it, seven years after I wanted to publish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 16:59:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19009987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100pureawesomeness/pseuds/100pureawesomeness
Summary: High school is never easy.But you (as a chaotic gay) somehow ended up joining a club that lets you flirt with woman and make friends with hot guys.So you suppose it's much nicer than it could be even if all the guys (and pending gender on another member) and their antics make your life weirder than it might have been otherwise.Might.You are, after all, still a chaotic gay.





	High School is much weirder than you could have thought (but maybe that's just because of the Host Club?)

You don’t know how you ended up in this situation but here you are.

Sitting in the principal’s office of the new school you’ll be attending filling out paperwork.

Well, technically it was Chairman, you suppose.

“Welcome to Ouran Academy, Lord Adachi,” The Chairman, Yuzuru Suoh, smiled with purple eyes twinkling. 

“Eh…” you trailed off, “Thank you, Chairman, sir.” 

“Now, forgive me for asking, would you like to have your gender as male or female?”

You looked up from the paperwork to see him looking at you.

“Uh…”

“Your grandmother has informed me of your… situation,” He had totally wanted to say condition, didn’t he? “You can select whichever one you like.”

Ah… 

“How does this affect my schooling?”

“It shouldn’t, it won’t mandatory for you to wear either uniform, but please dress professionally. After all, you may be working with these students in the future.”

You nodded, “Understood.”

He smiled again, “Now, don’t be afraid to join a club or make friends.” And shooed you out of the way-too-pretty office.

\---

The first day of school is fairly normal you suppose. 

You’re in Class 1-A and there is conveniently another student not wearing the school uniform.

So during break you decided to introduce yourself.

“Hey, I’m Adachi-” and you give your first name, “and you are?”

“Fujioka Haruhi.”

“Cool, so, do you have permission to not wear the school uniform as well?”

“What do you mean?”

“I have special permission from the Chairman because of a family situation, but what about you?”

Fujioka tilted their head, “I just couldn’t afford it.”

You nodded thoughtfully, “It is super expensive. I could buy like a thousand jars of Nutella.”

“Nutella?” They arched an eyebrow.

“Uh, yeah, I’m a huge fan,” you scratched the back of your neck, “I tried to make a hot chocolate at my new house but all they had was a bunch of actual chocolate. I just wanted some of the simple stuff, ya know?”

“Did you move here recently?”

“Yeah,” you shrugged, “I moved in with my grandmother. I was living with my dad but uh,” you shrugged.

“Where did you move from?”

“The United States, actually.”

“Wow! And your Japanese is so good!”

You grinned, “Good! That means the lessons my grandmother has been giving are doing their job.”

They smiled back and class started up again.

___

A few days later, Fujioka asked if you wanted to join them as they studied after school.

“Sure, none of the material is too hard but I’m pretty sure my Japanese history is lacking.”

So, the two of you were in search of a quiet place to study.

“This place has four library rooms. You'd think one of them would be quiet.” 

You nodded, as you sighed.

“I’m as shocked as you are, up until recently I’ve been middle class so I really don’t know.”

They sighed and looked around.

“Wanna check upstairs?”

You shrugged and nodded, “Why not?”

The two of you trudged up the stairs, which were way too extravagant. 

“Hey, Haruhi, look! An abandoned music room!” You pointed as you both made your way 

“I guess it’s the only place we’ll be able to study.”

Yet upon opening the door you both were assaulted by rose petals.

“Holy f-fudge a duck!” you cursed in English

“Fudge a duck?” Haruhi repeated in English as well.

“Hey, let me live my life. I only have three more years to call it my own.”

“You know Adachi, you keep saying things that allude to your home life but then you never elaborate. It’s kinda been bugging me.” 

“I aim to keep you guessing,” you grinned smugly.

“Hikaru, Kaoru, these young men are in your class, right?” You turned to face the voice, a blonde in a throne-like chair.

“Yeah,” One red-head said.  
“But he’s kinda anti-social,” The other continued.  
“And Adachi isn’t very good at talking.”  
“So we don’t know much them,” they finished together.

“They look really similar, are they related?” you whispered to Haruhi.

The glasses guy made a noise, probably an acknowledgement of some sort.  
“Well, that wasn’t very nice.”

He smiled, as the pair of redheads shrugged, and you felt a chill run down your spine.  
“Welcome to Ouran Host Club, Mr. Honor Student and Ms. Adachi.”

Ah, nothing like getting misgendered.

“What?” the taller blonde exclaimed as Haruhi furiously tried to get out, “You must be Fujioka Haruhi! The exceptional honor student we’ve heard so much about!”

!!  
Haruhi glanced back as they responded, clearly concerned.  
“How did you know my name?” 

“Why you’re infamous,” the glasses guy, who pointedly misgendered you, you could feel it in your bones, answered, “It's not every day that a commoner gains entrance into our academy,” you were beginning to really not like this guy, “You must have an audacious nerve to work hard enough to fight your way into this school as an honor student, Mr. Fujioka.”

Oof, what a roast.  
Haruhi’s eyes twitched.

“Well ah- thank you. I guess?” Haruhi tried. 

“You’re welcome!” TBD (Tall Blonde Dumbass) put an arm around Haruhi, “You’re a hero to other poor people, Fujioka. You've shown the world that even a poor person can excel at an elite private academy,” he paused as Haruhi inched out of his grasp before following their inching while gesturing dramatically, “It must be hard for you to constantly be looked down upon by others.

“I think you're taking this poor thing too far.”

“Haruhi isn’t even poor? They’re middle class?” You muttered to yourself, sorely tempted to eat while watching this dramatic encounter.

“Spurned, neglected! But that doesn't matter now! Long live the poor!” TBD slid across the floor and put his arm around them and you were almost impressed, “We welcome you, poor man, to our world of beauty!” Until he broadway-ed his arms in the air.

“I’m outta here. Adachi?” They muttered as they made their way to the door again.

“Coming!” You smiled back.

“Hey!” SBC (Small Blonde Cutie) grabbed your arm, “Come back here,” he said your first name, which no one had brought up, with the honorific chan, “And Haru-chan! You must be like a superhero or something! That's so cool!” He smiled so sweetly, you felt your concern over your name melt. 

“I'm not a hero, I'm an honor student,” they retorted before the honorific sunk in, you supposed, “And who are you calling Haru-chan?!”

SBC cried into your pant leg.

“I never would have imagined the famous scholar would be so openly gay,” TBD muttered.

“Openly what?” Haruhi muttered back. 

Which kinda confused you, Haruhi was non-binary, right? And what about whatever they just did, was gay? 

“So tell me what kind of guys you're into.”  
Well damn. You wish your dad had given you that kind of reception. 

“Do you like the strong silent type? The boy lolita? How about the mischievous type? Or the cool type?”

As TBD talked, you tried to figure out the other guys.

Strong silent type must be the black haired guy who hadn’t spoken. Basic, but okay.  
Boy lolita must’ve been SBC. Solid aesthetic and he was clearly a highschool student despite his short stature so less awkward than it could be, you supposed.  
The mischievous type must’ve been the two redheads, who you now feel you can safely assume to be brothers, which again, basic but go off.  
Thus leaving the asshole with glasses to be the cool types. And sure, that could be a name for his type. One could also say he’s the asshole type.

“I UH.I-It's not like that!” Haruhi panicked, probably uncomfortable with the attention. Which fair. But they had quickly forgotten you and you weren’t going to remind them. Less misgendering. “We were just looking for a quiet place to study!” 

Fuck, Haruhi.

“Or maybe,” TBD got closer to Haruhi and they whined softly, “You're into a guy like me,” he singsonged and grinned, “What do you say?”

Haruhi choked and bumped into a pedestal with a vase on it and gasped, quickly reaching for it.

Fuck, knowing this place that was shit ton of money.

You started to slide toward the vase, so as to catch it but were stopped by a hand on your shoulder.

“Glasses,” you muttered and winced as you heard a crash, “Why did you stop me?”

“Awww!” The two redheads, Fred and George as you decided to dubbed them, cried mockingly. 

Glasses smiled the fakest shit you’d ever seen.

“We were going to feature that Renaissance vase in an upcoming school auction,” one redhead said, Fred, since he always had a more instigative nature.

“Oh, now you've done it, commoner. The bidding on that vase was supposed to start at eight million yen!”

As Haruhi panicked over price, you realised Glasses still had a hold on you.

“No answer?” You arched a brow, but he smiled with his glasses glinting.

“It would be a shame if the heir to the Adachi group were to come to harm,” he paused, before speaking in perfect English, “Especially due to their own incompetence.”

“You used the correct pronouns for me, I’m surprised,” you replied in English.

“Whatever do you mean?” He actually tilted his head, damn. That was kind of cute.

“Earlier, you used the wrong pronouns for Haruhi and I, right?”

“When?”

“You said Mr. Honor Student and Ms. Adachi, didn’t you?”

He blinked.

“I used san. That’s used for anyone, or have you not learned that yet?” You felt like you were being roasted but oh well.

“I knew that! It just seemed like you were referring to me as female and-” you paused, “I apologise. My Japanese isn’t as good as it could be, and I judged you for my own translation error.” You bowed at a forty five degree angle without thinking. 

“Adachi, there is no need to bow to me,” he sighed. 

“What's with that grubby outfit you've got on anyway?” You heard George say.

“]Well, what do you think we should do, Tamaki?” Glasses turned away from you to TBD, or apparently, Tamaki.

“There's a famous saying you may have heard, Fujioka,” he sat in his throne once more, “When in Rome, you should do as the Romans do,” he crossed his legs, “Since you have no money, you can pay with your body,” he pointed dramatically, “That means, starting today, you're the host club's dog!” 

Haruhi seemed to be frozen and you all crowded around them.

“Poke, poke,” SBC spoke as he did the action and Haruhi seemed to faint.

Damn. 

—

The next day you joined Haruhi as they tried to work off their debt, thusly going to the supermarket to pick up groceries.

“Instant coffee, Haruhi? Are you sure about that?” 

“Well, you’re buying instant hot cocoa. I don’t really drink coffee all that often, so I’m not sure what to get.”

You nodded, but grabbed a ☆ coffee house blend ground coffee bag.

“Just in case. I’ll buy it and if worse comes to worse I’ll take the instant instead.”

They smiled, “Thanks Adachi.”

“No problem,” you shrugged, “It’s kind of my fault, I could’ve helped you out more,” you paused and stared at the Pocky, “A hundred and nine yen, that’s like what, a dollar and ten cents?”

Haruhi arched an eyebrow, “You had Pocky in America?”

You nodded quickly, “Yup! It’s fairly popular, not super popular but enough you could get it at most stores without difficulty.”

“Huh.”

You tilted your head, “What?”

“I look forward to when you just reveal everything and stop being so damn mysterious.”

You playfully stuck out your tongue, “Don’t hold your breath.”

\--

Upon arriving you note that most of the club, aside from Glasses (who you learned to be called Kyoya, whether that be his given or family name, you had no clue), are with clients.

“Yo, should I stay or come back later?”

“Why ever are you here, Adachi-san?” He didn’t even look at you, just typed away on his laptop.

“Because my friend is here and I…” you paused, “I would like to help them pay back their debt.”

He stopped and looked at you.

“Haruhi wouldn’t like me just flat out paying it out, and I wouldn't feel good about it either. But I also feel bad that I didn’t do anything, “ you bit your lip, “So, I’ll ask. May I help my friend pay back their debt?”

“I-” he paused, as he say a growing crowd around Haruhi and Tamaki (TBD). 

“Wow, I've heard of this before. It's commoners' coffee.You just add hot water.”

Commoner’s coffee?

“I didn't know there was such a thing,” a girl said.

“So, it's true then, poor people don't even have enough free time to grind their own coffee beans,” another said and the other ten girls or so nodded their heads along.

And wow, what do you say to that?

“Commoners are pretty smart,” Kyoya noted.

“One hundred grams for three hundred yen?” Fred.

“That's a lot less than we normally pay.” George.

“I'll go back and get something else! Excuse me for not buying you guys expensive coffee,” Haruhi grumbled.

“No, I'll keep it,” they all seemed so shocked, “I'm going to give it a try. I will drink this coffee!”

And.  
They all.  
Fucking.  
Clapped.

“All right, Haruhi, get over here and make some of this commoners' coffee,” Tamaki called

“I hate all these damn rich people,” Haruhi muttered to you and patted their back.

“Oh, Tamaki, now you're taking the joke too far.Your palate won't be able to stomach that crap.You don't have to drink it just because he bought it.” you and Haruhi turned back to her, “I'm sorry.I was talking to myself.” she faked a smile and laughed.

God, a grade A bitch.

“Haruhi!” Tamaki singsonged.

“I’m coming,” they muttered as they made their way over the the group.

You sighed and made your way back to Kyoya.

“So?” 

“What is it, Adachi-san?”

“Where is the club application form?”

He arched an eyebrow, “Are you sure you’d like to join this club, Adachi?” He smirked. “Are you sure you could handle it?”

“If Haruhi has to, so do I,” you paused before mumbling, “and I suppose, this an easy way to make friends.”

He blinked, before turning back to his laptop.

“And if you have to dress like a male or a female?”

“I’m surprised you have to ask, I would have thought you knew that clothes have nothing to do with someone's gender.”

“Well, forgive me Adachi, but you aren’t wearing either uniform. I assumed that the reason you didn’t wear the uniform was because of your identity.”

“Well,” you pouted, “yeah, but it was because I just didn’t feel comfortable. Because if I wore one than no one would respect my identity,” you grinned, “But as long as one person gets it right, that’s enough for me.”

He stared at you and looked away.

“I suppose we’ll have to ask Tamaki.”

“Is that boy really a third year student?”

You nodded and followed him as he walked up to Haruhi, who was currently waiting tables and had paused to watch SBC and SST (silent strong type). 

What? SBC was older than you? Holy-

“Honey-senpai may seem young and childish, but he’s a prodigy. And then Mori-senpai’s allure is strong and silent disposition.” 

“Haru-chan!” Honey-senpai, apparently, cheered and ran straight towards them and spun them around, “Hey, Haru-chan, do you wanna have some cake with me?”

“Thanks, but I don’t really like cake.”

“Then how about you hold my bunny Usa-chan?” the boy grinned cutely. Everything he did was cute. Everything he was was cute.

You turned to Kyoya, “Is his bunny named Bunny-chan?”

“Indeed.”

“I guess he is kinda cute,” they smiled as they bent down to get a closer look.

You saw something click in Honey-senpai’s mind.

“Take good care of him okay?” he grinned and jumped into some girls laps and rolled around.

And something clicked in your mind.  
What if…

“You'll notice that our club utilizes each man's unique characteristics to cater to the desires of our guests. Just so you know, Tamaki is number one around here. He’s the king. His request rate is seventy percent.”

“What's this world coming to?” Haruhi muttered and you nodded in agreement.

“And in order for you to pay off your eight million yen debt with us, you will act as the Ouran Host Club's dog until you graduate.I'm sorry, I meant our errand boy.” Haruhi stared up at him in awe. “You can try to run away if you want to, Haruhi, but just so you know, my family employs a private police force of one hundred officers.”

He pushed up his glasses.

“By the way, do you have a passport?”

You translated that into meaning: you won’t be able to stay in Japan.

Damn.

Savage.

“I have a pass-”

“You have a visa and a pending dual-citizenship.” He cut you off.

You stuck out your tongue

“You’re going to have to work off to pay of that debt, my little nerd,” you heard Tamaki say, but you turned back to late to see what he did. 

“Please don’t do that again,” they held the back of their neck. 

“What did he do?” you wondered quietly.

“You need a makeover or no girl is going to look twice at you.”

“Yeah, well, I’m not trying to get girls to look at me.”

Was Haruhi… actually a girl? And not non-binary?

“Are you kidding me? That’s the most important thing,” he twirled a rose, “You have to learn to be a gentleman and please the ladies like me.”

“I just don’t think it’s that important.” Tamaki blinked, and his face shifted into surprise.

Well maybe not surprise per say. Dumbfoundment? 

“Why should I care about appearances and labels anyway? I mean, after all, all that really matters is what’s on the inside, right? I don’t really understand why you even have a host club like this anyway.”

“It’s a cruel reality, isn’t it?”

What.

You turned back to Kyoya.

“Hey, senpai, can I ask something?”

He turned to you as you both tuned out Tamaki’s rant.

“So, your… given name is Kyoya, right? And,” you gestured toward Tamaki, “Tamaki is his right?”

He nodded.

“And Honey, is a third year, along with Mori and those are their given names?”

“No, their full names are Haninozuka Mitsukuni and Morinozuka Takashi, they’re cousins.”

Huh.

Those names sound familiar but oh well.

Wait.

“I never got permission to use your first name?” Oops, that wasn’t supposed to be a question.

“Adachi, I’m surrounded by imbeciles, please do not be one of them.”

What the fuck was that supposed to mean.

“And the two redheads, they’re brothers right? I’m not out of line for thinking that, right?”

He stared at you as if you were asking him if the Earth revolved around the sun or if-  
“Oh my god, are they twins.”

Kyoya sighed.  
“Both of the Hitachiin twins are in your class, how did you not know this?”

“I’m still learning formal Japanese! I’ve only had about a year, I moved really suddenly and-”

“The six hundred dollars you’ve spent on manga says differently.”

“I apologise, I forgot san was gender-neutral. And when is media a good way to put basis on something? The American high school experience is not always like it is in the media.”

“You said not always.” the smug bastard pointed out.

“Yeah, alright, Kyoya-senpai, point to you. I concede.”

“I wasn’t aware we were playing a game.”

You opened your mouth to speak once more, but paused when you say the twins had taken off Haruhi’s glasses. 

“Hey, I need those!”

Tamaki snapped his fingers, “Hikaru, Kaoru.”

“Got it.” they dashed away.

“Kyoya, my hair stylist!” Kyoya quickly pulled out his phone.

“Mori-senpai, go to the eye doctor and get him some contacts!”

Mori took off.

“Adachi, please escort the guests out, club is over.”

You nodded and walked toward the ladies, Honey-senpai bounding over to your side with a slice of cake.

“Hello ladies, club hours are over, we shall miss your pleasant precenes till we meet again,” you smiled and all of Tamaki’s girls cheeks flushed.

“O-okay, Adachi,” one girl said and they all scurried off like a herd of gazelles.

You turned to Honey.

“Did I upset them?”

He just smiled and took a bite out of his cake.

Brat.

You snorted and repeated something similar to each of the hosts’ clients and all the girls left quickly with flushed cheeks.

“I just don’t get it, Honey-senpai,” you said as the two of you sat down as you waited for Haruhi to finish changing. 

The cute fucker just giggled.

You sighed and took another bite.

Honey was a lot smarter than anyone, aside from Mori, seemed to think. He was calculating and knew how to get what he wanted.

He was also very good at dodging the question apparently.

“Adachi, I have a uniform for you as well,” you suddenly heard from behind you, causing you to choke. 

You coughed twice, and turned around to face Kyoya.

“W-what?”

“I have a uniform for you as well, apparently Tamaki already had you enrolled in the club.”

You arched an eyebrow and tried to hold back a smirk.

“And you were unaware of this?”

“The uniform was already purchased by your grandmother, she has both versions available for you.”

“I’ll take the male one, please and thank you,” you said quickly and grabbed the bag, “Thanks Kyoya, I’ll go change.”

__  
Around thirty minutes later, way after you had finished changing, you heard Haruhi.

“Um, senpai?”

“Are you done changing yet?” Tamaki responded.

“You sure it’s really okay for me to keep this?”

They (you going with that until Haruhi said something) pulled back the curtain.

They looked really cute.

“Cute!” Tamaki grinned, “You’re as pretty as a girl! Adarble!”

You tried to resist wrinkling your nose, but based on Kyoya’s turning his face away from you and Honey’s little giggle, you weren’t successful.

“Haru-chan you look so cute!” Honey cheered.

“If we had known that’s what you really look like,” Fred, or as you’ve pieced together to be Hikaru, started.

“We would have helped you out sooner,” George, otherwise known as Karou, finished.

“Who knows, maybe he’ll bring in some customers,” Kyoya added.

“You know that’s just what I was thinking.” Oh bullshit. “Our errand boy is moving up the ranks,” he pointed at Haruhi, “Starting today, you are an official member of the host club. I will personally train you to be a first rate host. If you can get one hundred customers to request your service, we will completely forget about your eight million yen debt.”

“A host?” Haruhi sounded like their soul had left your body, and you looked away so no one would see you grinning.

 

—-

The next day classes seemed to pass quickly, and soon it was club hours.

“Adachi, I’ve talked it over with Tamaki. For every four customers that request you, it counts as one towards Haruhi’s debt,” Kyoya informed you as the pair of you sat down together.

“Alright, that’s fair, I suppose,” you sipped some tea, a green tea? “It’ll probably take a while for someone to request me.”

“Actually,” he looked up from his notebook, “You have eight requests already.’

You blinked.

“Woah, really?” you grinned, “That’s really cool. Where are they?”

“Adachi-san, we’re here,” a girl tapped on your shoulder.

“And so you are, beautiful,” you softened your smile. These girls really were cute. “Let’s leave Kyoya to his work and go chat.”

They followed you to a table and you poured them all some tea before they sat down.

“So, Adachi,” a girl with wavy black hair, Chiho Momoyama, spoke up, “Why did you join the host club?”

“Well, my friend Haruhi joined and well, I’m not the best at making friends so I figured this would be a great way to do so,” you gave a closed eyed smile, hoping it looked okay, “Also, it’s really nice talking like this, so I’m really glad I joined.”

She blushed, and a girl with a hair the colour of cinnamon and cut in a bob, Shizuko Tokugawa, spoke, “What do you like to do in your freetime?”

Ah… play video games, no can’t say that-

“I like to read classic literature, and listen to music.”

“Really?” Emi Takeda, who had brown hair pulled into an elegant bun, spoke.

“Yes, I’ve just finished reading Anna Karenina, and started Pride and Prejudice for the fifth time.”

Please don’t read into that. Please don’t read into that. Please-

“Are you a fan of romance novels, Adachi?” The fourth girl, Hitomi Ono, spoke. She had long brown hair and a rather pleasant face. 

“Well, I suppose so,” you paused and looked up tapping your chin, “I’m a bit of a romantic and I like going through the feelings of love right alongside them. It’s always an adventure.”

“Have you ever been in love Adachi?” Emi asked.

You smiled, “No, but I imagine it’s a beautiful feeling that I’d never want to let go.”

Their cheeks all looked to be flushed, were they sick? Should you- they were blushing!  
They blushed as they looked down at their teas.

“I apologise if I’m being too forward, but your blushing if very cute, so don’t look away.”

They all seemed to blush even more and explode.

“I-is it okay-” Chiho.

“If we all-” Shizuko.

“See you tomorrow?” Hitomi.

“Of course, why wouldn’t I want to see you pretty girls again?” You always had a weakness for pretty girls. 

They all blushed even more and took their leave.

“Not bad, Adachi. I’m impressed. Though, I don’t believe you have been reading any classics for a while.”

“I read Crime and Punishment last week for my lit tutor, but that doesn’t leave the same impression as Anna Karena. Besides I read that like- two weeks ago? I just bent the truth a bit,” you eyed Kyoya, “And it’s not like you’ve never done that.”

He evidently decided not to say anything else and left to lead the next supposed four ladies to you.

“Adachi, this is,” he gestured to a girl with wavy shoulder length brown hair, “Kaguya Miyazono.”

“Hello,” you bowed your head a bit, “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

She blushed crimson and squealed.

You blinked in shock.

‘Help me, Kyoya.’ you tried to send with your eyes but he just smiled and pushed up his glasses.

“The other ladies send their regards, they will return to us tomorrow.”

You held back a sigh and nodded. 

He smirked and then left you with Kaguya.

“Tea, Lady Kaguya?”

She nodded, “I’d love some.”

You smiled and poured her some.

“So, is there a reason that you’re the only lovely lady here with me, or is it just a series of unfortunate events?”

“Ah-”

“Mori-senpai! Help!” You heard Haruhi yell and you both turned to look.

Mori quickly lifted Haruhi out of Tamaki’s arms and everyone stood by shocked.

God, this club was weird.

But you thought you saw something flicker in his eyes.

Huh.

Oh well.

“Well, what does a beautiful girl like do in her free time?”

She blushed and stirred her tea.

“I actually like to read manga.”

“Really? What’s your favourite? I’m partial to romance myself, but I also happen to own all of Neon Genesis Evangelion.”

She lit up, “My brother loves that one!” she seemed to note her over excitement and retreated into her shell.

A shame.

“Perhaps I’m out of line for saying this, but seeing you excited over something you love is one of the most beautiful things in the world.”

She blushed and looked away from you.

“I’m a big fan of Millenium Snow.”

“Wonderful, have you read Behind the Scenes?”

“Yes! Have you read Boys Over Flowers?”

“Of course! I loved it-”

The both of you continued chatting until hours were over and you escorted her out.

“Not bad, Adachi,” you heard Kyoya say.

“Yeah?” You turned around to look at him, “Why do you say that?”

“You’re booked for the next week, no open slots,” he smiled, “Good job.”

You sighed, “What do you want?”

“Suppose Haruhi pays of their debt, what will you do?”

You bit your cheek. 

Honestly, you were already having a lot of fun, so maybe you could convince Haruhi to stay? At the very least, it would take awhile for them to back back the debt, perhaps they’ll grow to like the club?

“I suppose we’ll have to see, won’t we?”

___

The next day passed just the same and you wooed your six guests. 

But you noted that Haruhi was with that red-haired bitch. 

“Excuse me ladies, I have to ask Kyoya something.”

They all nodded quickly and smiled, with a glint in their eyes that made you think of something but you couldn’t put your finger on it.

“Hey, Kyo, why is-” Oh shit. “Kyoya-senpai, who is that girl with Haruhi?”

He arched an eyebrow, “Whyever do you ask?”

“She clearly doesn’t like Haruhi, and I’ve noticed a few-”

“Adachi!” one of your guests, Sakura Kodansha, called.

You sighed, “Nevermind.” 

As you made your way back to the girls, you heard a crash.

“No Haruhi! Leave me alone! Somebody help! He just attacked me!” 

You looked over just as the twins dumped water on the red haired bitch.

“Why, why did you do that?” Tamaki helped her up and brushed a hair from her face. “Tamaki, do something. Haruhi just assaulted me.”

“I’m disappointed in you,” ah man, Tamaki- “You threw his bag into the pond, didn’t you?”

“You don’t know that. Do you have any proof that I did?”

Woah, that was a major shift in attitude. 

You glanced over to Kyoya and caught his eye. You arched a brow, silently asking why didn’t he tell you that he knew and the smug bastard just smiled and turned back to the spectacle. 

You sighed.

“You know you’re a beautiful girl, but you aren’t classy enough to be our guest, dear. If there’s one thing I know, Haruhi is not that kind of man.”

“But why Tamaki?” she yelled and ran away, “You idiot!”

The blonde turned back to Haruhi and you turned back to your guests.

“Sorry you had to see that ladies, but I do believe our time together for today has come to an end. I do hope to see you again.”

“Of course!” They all cheered in sync and left.

You saw Kyoya had a bag to Haruhi and sighed. 

Quickly escorting the rest of the ladies standing by, you then made your way to the designated changing room.

“Was that uniform mine?”

“Was it?” Kyoya smirked, god does he ever stop?

“Adachi are you-” Hikaru.

“Also a girl?” Karou.

“Also a- are you saying Haruhi is a girl? Kyoya!”

He turned away to write in his notebook, “I don’t see the reason why you didn’t just ask Haruhi. Afterall, you’re not a fan when someone assumes.”

You stuck out your tongue, “Fine.”

Just then Haruhi emerged wearing the horrendous female uniform.

“So, Haruhi, you’re a girl?” Tamaki asked.

“Biologically speaking, yeah,” Haruhi tied the neck ribbon, “Listen senpai, I don’t really care whether you recognize me as a boy or a girl. In my opinion, it's better to be recognized by they are rather than what sex they are.”

You turned to Kyoya, “See my confusion.”

He rolled his eyes, “Haruhi, Adachi here want to know what pronouns you prefer.”

You glared, ‘rat me out why don’t you’.

“Adachi, you asked me for pads the second day of school,” She, you supposed, noted.

“I know that! I just…” you sighed, “I typically use gender-neutral pronouns.”

She smiled, “Well I’ve used female pronouns all my life and I am a girl.”

“There’s my answer. Thank you,” you smiled.

“Well isn’t this an interesting development,” Kyoya inserted himself into the conversation.

“Oh yeah.” the twins grinned, either at you or Tamaki, you didn’t know and didn’t care.

“Uh, you know, I have to say senpai, I thought you were really cool earlier,” Haruhi turned to Tamaki, who face turned crimson.

“Now I could be wrong, but I think we may be witnessing the beginnings of love here,” Kyoya smiled as he murmured his observation. 

You snorted and rolled your eyes, now looking him in the eye, “When are you ever wrong?”

Kyoya just rolled his eyes, still smiling. 

Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad.  
___


End file.
